Oklahoma State Cowboys
The Oklahoma State University Cowboys, currently coached by panther553212, are a collegiate football team playing in the Big 12 Conference. The Cowboys play on Lewis Field at Boone Pickens Stadium in Stillwater, OK, and are a member of the south division of the Big 12. History KingAzzal era (2013-2014) The Oklahoma State Cowboys were a founding member of the Big 12 conference in the 2013 season. The Cowboys under head coach KingAzzal got off to a slow start their first year. In Kingazzal's second year they made their first ever bowl game in 2014. Following the 2014 season KingAzzal resigned after an embarassing recruiting class with zero recruits. He ended with an all time record of 10-15. Vacant era (2015) Following the sudden departure of KingAzzal at the end of the 2014 season the Cowboys had a period where they were lead by interim head coach and offensive coordinator Mike Gundy. This lasted three games into the 2015 season before a suitable replacement was found. Gundy led the Cowboys to a 1-2 record. MajesticMonk era (2015) MajesticMonk took over starting with the fourth game of 2015. He took over a young but talented team who struggled in their first three games of the season. After some initial successes under coach MajesticMonk the Cowboys Struggled to finish out the year. MajesticMonk did not fare much better with his recruiting than previous coach KingAzzal. He only managed to sign two recruits Raheem Robinson and Afasa Neru. While Robinson and Neru would be the backbone of the offense for years to come the lack of depth coupled with the previous years recruiting class would lead to struggles for the Cowboys in the future. SportingMoose era (2016) SportingMoose took over at the start of the 2016 season. Despite having the most talented team in Oklahoma State history he only lead them to a 1-1 record in his two games as coach. SportingMoose rarely showed up to the field house failing to create game plans or interact with the team. This lead to him being fired approximately two weeks after he was hired. Panther553212 era (2016-Present) Current Head Coach Panther553212 was hired prior to the fourth game of the 2016 season. He proceded to get off to a hot 8-0 start bringing the Cowboys to within a field goal(twice) of the Big 12 south championship. After losing heart breakers to both Texas and Oklahoma he lead the Cowboys to their second bowl game where they faced off against #20 San Diego State in the Pinstripe Bowl. The Cowboys picked up the first bowl win in program history and finished the season ranked #16 in the coaches poll. Coach Panther553212 had more success on the recruiting trail his first year bringing in a class full of depth although lacking in high end talent. The 2017 and 2018 seasons would be full of struggles for the Cowboys as the lack of recruits in previous years would come back to haunt them. The 2017 season was one in which the Cowboys played every opponent close and ended up with a record of 4-8. The lone bright spot of the season being Panther553212's second recruiting class which many services had rated in the top 25. 2018 was similar to 2017 as the young Cowboys team struggled to find wins and often resorted to trick plays. Doing everything they could to get the ball in the hands of Raheem Robinson. Despite Raheem accounting for more than 50% of the Cowboys yards from scrimmage the Pokes ended the season with a record of 3-9. Once again Panther553212 signed a strong recruiting class heralding better things for the Cowboys in the future. The 2019 version of the Cowboys turned out to be one of the surprises in the nation after Chester Brenner announced he was transferring from the rival Sooners. Brenner's arrival in Stillwater sparked the Cowboys to a hot start with a 4-1 record and the lone loss to a tough Mississippi State team. As the Cowboys entered the meat of the Big 12 schedule they went 3-3 over their next 6 games with 5 of them being decided by a TD or less. This sent the Cowboys into Norman with a 7-4 record and looking to pick up their first ever win in the Bedlam Series. With all eyes on Raheem it was actually Chester Brenner who lead the way for the Cowboys, quickly becoming the most hated man in Norman he torched the Sooners through the air leading the Cowboys to a 35-17 win over the Sooners and a Sugar Bowl Invite. The Cowboys capped of their season in a Sugar Bowl Shootout with the LSU Tigers. Raheem Robinson finished his record breaking career with over 230 receiving yards and 4 TDs as he lead the Cowboys within a field goal of upsetting LSU. The Cowboys finished the season ranked #25 in the coaches poll with a record of 8-5. Panther553212 continued his strong recruiting with a consensus top 5 class. All-time record vs. Big 12 opponents This is the Cowboys football record against current Big 12 Conference opponents through the 2019 season. Season-by-Season Records Bowl games The Cowboys have appeared in 4 bowl games, posting a record of 1-3. Individual Award Winners *'Rotary Lombardi Award' :Anthony Ortiz – 2016 CFBHC Season *'Chuck Bednarik Award' :Louis Peterson – 2017 CFBHC Season *'Dick Butkus Award' :Louis Peterson – 2017 CFBHC Season *'Fred Biletnikoff Award' :Raheem Robinson - 2019 CFBHC Season *'Paul Warfield Trophy' :Raheem Robinson - 2019 CFBHC Season All-Americans *'2015' :Anthony Ortiz *'2016' :Anthony Ortiz :Khary Miller *'2017' :Louis Peterson *'2019' :Raheem Robinson All-Big 12 Players *'2014' :Louis Peterson(DPOTY) :Dewey Tomlinson :Cameron Newhouse :Earl Jackson *'2015' :Daryl Barlow :Anthony Ortiz :Dewey Tomlinson :Louis Peterson *'2016' :Anthony Ortiz :Khary Miller *'2017' :Raheem Robinson(KR/WR) :Louis Peterson(DPOTY) *'2018' :Trevor Orlando *'2019' :Raheem Robinson(KR/WR) :Trevor Orlando :Noah Crawley External Links 2013 Depth Chart 2014 Depth Chart 2015 Depth Chart 2016 Depth Chart 2017 Depth Chart 2018 Depth Chart 2019 Depth Chart 2020 Depth Chart Category:BIG 12